


Smiling

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [2]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Being a parent comes natural to Loki, Domestic, Fluff, He is scared of being like Howard, Love, M/M, Sigrid loves her daddy, Tony is worried about being a father, Tony loves his baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is scared about being a father. He's worried he'll be like Howard. And he's afraid of hurting his baby and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> I am way too obsessed with Game Of Thrones.

Loki was resting in their baby. Being a mother took a lot out of Loki but nevertheless, Tony envied the Trickster.

Being a parent came natural to Loki while it was a foreign thing for Tony. 

Tony laid in bed, watching Loki sleep. He rose suddenly when he heard small whimpers from next to their bed. It was their daughter, Sigrid. Tony quietly got up and took Sigrid into the next room, hoping to put her back to sleep. Tony wasn't an good with this. Howard wasn't exactly the best father around. Then again, neither was Odin but yet, Loki got the parenting thing down. 

Tony envied the Trickster.

"Sigrid, please go back to sleep. I'm tired. Loki is exhausted. it's three in the morning." Tony begged.

Sigrid continued to whine.

"Ah fuck." Tony sighed. "I can't do this.. I just can't. What was I thinking, starting a family? I mean I'm no good. I was sent off to boarding school the first chance Dad got. He didn't even tell me he liked me. I don't want to fuck you up, Sigrid. I love you."

Sigrid reached up and grabbed Tony's finger. Tony smiled at his daughter and Sigrid actually smiled back!

"Are...Are you smiling?" Tony gasped. "Holy fuck, you are!"

Sigrid giggled and Tony's heart fluttered. His baby liked him. No, his baby loved him. Tony held Sigrid tighter and she cooed at him. He began to rock her gently in his arms and she yawned. 

"So this is what it is like to be a father." Tony chuckled to himself.  
"You're doing wonderful, Anthony." Loki said, scaring Tony for a moment.  
"How long...?"  
"A little bit. You're a good father, Anthony. A better one than your own. She loves you. I think she's going to be a Daddy's Girl."  
"You think? I don't want to do you wrong either, Loki. I love you."  
"And I you."

Tony smiled at his lover and child. They were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> After some debate and thinking, I decided to make a series. I also decided on making the baby a little girl named Sigrid.
> 
> Sigrid /ˈsiːɡrɪd/ is a Scandinavian given name for women from Old Norse Sigríðr, meaning "victory", "wisdom", and "beautiful". Sigrid = Sigr + fríðr ("victory" and "beautiful", respectively).


End file.
